Folding-table arrangements are widely used, in particular in means of transport, for example aircraft. They have a so-called folding table which can be adjusted from a use position into a stowed position, in which it can be removed from the immediate area of movement of the user, for example during takeoff and landing of an aircraft.
In particular in the first-class or business-class compartments of commercial long-haul aircraft, the distance between seats is usually such that folding tables for use by a passenger cannot be fitted in the backrest of the seat in front, as is known from the conventional seat arrangements in economy class. Instead, such a folding table has to be fitted laterally in front of the passenger seat, in a wall, a partition or a piece of furniture usually referred to as a credenza.